This disclosure relates generally to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a person-support apparatus including a siderail with an integrated storage area.
People staying in hospitals can often bring personal belongings with them. The belongings can be collected by caregivers and stored until the person is discharged or the person requests an item. The belongings can be stored in a storage room that can include, for example, lockers, storage bins, drawers, and/or bags with identifying information, such as, the patient's room number, listed thereon, and/or a list of the items and/or bin, locker, or bag numbers and/or location put on the patient's medical chart. The people can also be provided with storage space for storing personal belongings or other objects in the room they are assigned to, for example, in various shelving units or other furniture storage areas, such as, drawers and/or closets. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.